


Perfectly vain

by ForxGood



Category: Galavant (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Ineffable Bloodshed, Modern AU, domestic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForxGood/pseuds/ForxGood
Summary: After learning War can paint, Madalena ends up modelling for her now-wife.





	Perfectly vain

“You know you don’t have to take it so seriously.” War grinned, watching Madalena change position for the 5th time in as many minutes. “I can’t paint you if you keep moving around.”

“Well, I don’t want you to paint me from a bad angle.” Madalena looked back at her over her shoulder, a pouty look in her face which just made War want to kiss her. Vain as her queen always was, it was actually a quality War really liked about her.

“You don’t have a bad angle.” She replied instead, getting up from behind her easel to position Madalena just the way she wanted. “Besides, don’t you trust me to make you look good? Isn’t that why you agreed to model for me? Or should I say; why you kept pestering me to let you model for me?”

Madalena huffed, rolling her eyes as she let her wife push down her arms, tilt her head, and adjust her hair. “I didn’t pester you.”

“You absolutely did.”

War grinned, stealing a kiss from Madalena’s pouty lips. “My vain little queen.”

“You’re the tiny one here.” Madalena huffed, which earned her a sharp pinch on the shoulder from War.

“Behave, or I’ll give you warts.” War snorted, positioning Madalena with her back to her, her face looking back at her over her shoulder. “There we go. Perfect.”

“I always am.” Madalena smiled, but the softness of her voice indicated she was genuinely flattered by the compliment.

“Perfectly vain.” War grinned, kissing her wife one last time before moving back to her easel. “Now you just need to sit still for a while.”

“How long?”

“Eh, an hour or two?”

“WHAT?!”

War cackled at the horrified look on Madalena’s face, blowing her a kiss before she began sketching.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if my life wasn't currently consumed by these two idiots. Imagine if I had the patience to write proper-length fics for them. Imagine.
> 
> Anyway, come yell about these losers to me at @ForxGood on twitter, or enjoy the collection of headcanons at ineffablebloodshed.tumblr.com


End file.
